The Maine Event
by Mockingjay2001
Summary: Charlotte Gold, also known as Roulette of the Five Stars, is hired to steal back a dream catcher stolen from Quetzalcoatl. Only problem is a Savior, her son and the Dark One standing in the way. T just to be safe.
1. The Dream Catcher

**I do not own Once Upon a Time, the Gallagher Academy, Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel or Doctor Who. I do own the plot, Charlotte, Olivia**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Charlotte

"Target's out of proximity, I'm going in" I told Liv.

"Be careful approaching him, I see someone with him" Olivia warned over the comlink.

"Olivia, when am I ever not careful?" I asked her as I walked down the sidewalk, keeping my eyes on the prize.

"The Madrid incident, your last mission in Taipei, that trip to Cairo-".

"Never mind that" I sighed, cutting her off.

"May the odds be ever in your favor Roulette, Egyptian Queen out". I rolled my eyes. Olivia was always so professional-she's only a year younger than me, but acts much older, like 40ish older. Maybe it's from that Gallagher Academy* she goes to. I shook myself out of my thoughts and looked up at the fire escape in front of me. Third window on the fourth floor. I quickly scaled the rusty metal stairs and climbed through the open window.

"Too damn easy" I muttered, brushing off my white jeans. I found the item I was looking for easily-a gold dream catcher with turquoise beads and sphinx feathers. It was stolen from Quetzalcoatl** like 20 years ago. And now I can bring this idiot to him and get my reward.

"Who are you?" I turned around to see an old man with a cane, some kid about twelve and a thirty year old blonde chick. What fun, two more people to add to my kill list, and another trainee. My hands went behind my back and for my favorite revolver. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

Emma opened the door to see a young woman about twenty sitting on the window sill, fiddling with a dream catcher. Her and Neal's old dream catcher, to be specific. She had dark curly hair and pale skin. For some reason, she looked oddly familiar.

"Who are you?" She asked. The woman turned and put her hands around her back. She wore a black fleece coat over her red top and white jeans with gold high heels.

"Hello" she said silkily. The girl had an accent similar to Mr Gold's-Scottish, or maybe Irish "I'm… Amelia Pond***, and you are?".

"You're not Amelia Pond" Henry told her. The girl raised an eyebrow. Emma couldn't figure out what color her eyes were, they kept alternating between gold, blue, violet and brown.

"Clever child, and how do you know that?" She asked.

"Amelia Pond is a character from Doctor Who" Henry informed her.

"Very clever child" the woman commented.

"Who are you?" Mr Gold asked, repeating Emma's question.

"None of your business" she snapped "all I need is this dream catcher, and I'll be living the high life for the next hundred years, but first-" she whipped out a small, red, .22 caliber Colt revolver "-time to die".

* * *

**If you know what any of the *s mean, virtual cookies to you! (::)  
-MJ2001**


	2. Charlotte Gold

**I do not own OUAT or SotINF. I do own the plot and Roulette/Charlotte**

* * *

Chapter 2: Charlotte Gold

Gold was frozen. He had ripped people's hearts out, summoned a wraith, created a horrible curse and faced off with Regina, but this danger felt much more real. This woman would kill him without a second thought and he had no magic to protect himself. Worse, he would never find Baelfire.

"Any last words?" Roulette asked mockingly. Rumplestilskin looked her straight in the eye, but saw not his attacker, but a younger Belle, with her ocean blue eyes and curly dark hair. Even stranger, he had felt like he had seen this girl before.

"Do I know you?" Gold asked. Roulette's ever changing eyes narrowed at the Dark One.

"You do look a bit familiar…" she trailed off. The attacker bit her bottom lip, deep in thought.

"Mr. Gold, do you know her?" Henry asked.

"Gold?" The woman lowered her gun, but didn't put it away"My last name is gold".

"What's your first name then?" Emma questioned.

"Charlotte, Charlotte Gold" she answered.

"Wait, you said your name was Roulette" Henry cut in.

"It's an alias" Charlotte told them absentmindedly, waving to question aside. "I know we've met before" she said to Mr Gold.

"How old are you?".

"17".

"Then you haven't have met me-".

"What the hell are you doing?" Everyone turned to see Neal climbing through the window.

"Whoops, forgot about you" Charlotte frowned.

* * *

**Sorry if this is short, I'm updating this on my iPod, my twin brother is hogging the computer to watch ESPN, or whatever. Hopefully, the next chapter will be longer. **

**-MJ2001**


	3. Author's Note-Rewrite

**AU:Rewrite**

* * *

Hello readers! When I published this, I only had two chapters, they weren't very good, and they were just random ideas I had jotted down as notes that I threw together as a few chapters. I am discontinuing this story, but I will make a rewrite of it. So sorry for the inconvionce, but the rewrite will probably be up in a few weeks at the most. Once again, so sorry.

-MJ2001


End file.
